Gem High
The "Gem High" series was started by a user that will be continued on this page. 'Intro' Hello everyone! For those of you who may not be familiar with me I am SweeTea, lover of sweet, spice, and everything nice!! Also bubble tea - v -. Today (or night in some places ;)~!) I would like you to be a part of the Gem High roleplay! All you need to do is place your character in the "Characters" section after reading the rules~ 'What is Gem High?' Gem High is the top school in the country! After years of old appliances (desks, computers, tables, etc.) Gem High has now been remodeled, along with new teachers and new staff! Gem High is the perfect opportunity for your character to make friends and have fun while receiving a quality education! Rules #No "deep" "romantic" scenes #No killing #no conrolling a character that is not yours; otherwise known as "god modding" #Your character does not need a page, but it will cause some difficulties creating fan art. #'Only SweeTea is allowed to make chapters with heading 2'. Everyone else is allowed to make as many chapters as they like as long as it is not under heading 2. #nothing offensive, please... #'SweeTea is the only one allowed to write in bold, sorry....'I need to use the bold for when important events in the role play happen. To make it easier for everyone to see I will be using bold. Ther is the slashy wave font ''too, so I'd prefer you use that instead of bold! 'Directions On How To Start' #First, click the edit page button. #Replace the "OPEN" with your character's name. #Between the ( ) are "semi", "nu", and "pop". The "semi" is when your character is in the middle of "pop" and "nu". The "nu" is when your character is neutral, or not either popular or middle. The "pop" stands for popular, as in your character is a popular kid in school. '''Once you decide what category your character fits best in, please erase all other choices between the "( )" leaving one category.' #In the "(USERNAME)", all you need to do is put your user name, for example, I would put "SweeTea", or "Tea" because that is my user name. #Next, in the "Roleplay Area" chapter, you will put a title on "heading 3" with your character's name. In that chapter you will write what your character did ''BEFORE the first day ''of a NEW YEAR in high school. #Then you are finished! Wait until further instruction. Thank you! In the comments below, please tell me if this at all helped you in a 1 out of 10 ranking. Thank you so much~! 'Characters' #Dolly Brook (semi) (SweeTea) #Ravoka the Wolf (semi) (Ravoka67) #Hyparallel "Hypar" the Paradise Parrot (nu) (coolsterwill) #Lia the Cat (semi) (Skimill123) #Cameo NightWalker (nu) (Hynoid) #Ariana the Fox and Gemma the Genet (nu) (CrusherKitty ) #Ayrton Senna The Mink (semi) (Alphonse Uprising) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) 'Role Play Area' 'Dolly Brook' Dolly flailed around at her desk, waving her arms up and down with her baggy sleeves as she stared outside. Then she got up from her chair and practically ran to the window. A fluffy brown tail followed the mithryle as her sparkly ocean blue eyes glittered with the summer day time atmosphere. A knock came to Dolly's door and she smiled, rising from the ground, levitating over to her door. Bobbing like a balloon, a silver cat greeted her smiling, watching her bob. The two greeted eachother quickly before exchanging smiles, coming into the room. Ravoka the Wolf Ravoka was laying in bed with 2Pac bumping in his earphones, a bottle of Mountain Dew and a mind full of thoughts. He was still getting used to wearing his spike protectors, because there wasn't any way they'd let somebody with spikes on their knucles enter a school. He wondered what things would await him at Gem High as he blankly stared at the ceiling. 'Hypar the Paradise Parrot' Hypar looked out the window Timeion had finally let him enroll He wondered what it was like around real people, he had never timetravelled back here because it would ruin the suprise he rembered how Timeion had lectured him on how school works and not to get into fights but that sounds so boring He was sure there was more to it then just that Lia the Cat Lia sat in front of her laptop monitor, with a pair of white headphones strapped on her neck, as she openly listened to rock-orchestral music while chatting with her friends online. She occasionally glanced at the extra ring placed firmly on top of her own wrist rings. According to the headmaster of Gem High, this would limit her ability in weapon making, as a safety requirement in their school. Lia then pondered on what would happen in a place like that. 'Cameo NightWalker' Cameo looked out over the city from his perch on a rooftop high above the rest of the skyline. Why was he even enroling into a school when he didn't need the education it provided? Trying to be a normal teen, perhaps? He shook his head at the thought. "Normal" wasn't even in his vocabulary at times. Then again, who knows, maybe it'll be fun. What's the worst that could happen? 'Ariana the Fox and Gemma the Genet' Gemma knocked on Ariana's door loudly. The doorbell wasn't working again. Eventually, a very sleepy looking Ariana answered the door and let Gemma in so she could get herself sorted out. "Why don't you just get ready and we can be straight out?" "Uuugh, you know I'm not like that." "Well, maybe if you were, everything would be so much easier." "Gemma, I live to make your life difficult. It's how I work." Gemma groaned loudly and decided to switch to a more patronizing voice to get her to move faster. "S-stop it. Seriously Gemma. Stop it." "Not until you're out the doooooor." "Okay, okay, you win, you win!" She shoved Gemma out the door and slammed her own shut, locking it, only to turn back to Gemma, who had now adopted a huge grin on her face. "Shut it and let's go." "I didn't say anything!" The two of them began bickering as if they were indeed, high school kids again, all the way there, and the two made an agreement. "Gemma, no hacking." "Ariana, no Geokinetics." First Day Of School 'Directions' #Click the 'edit' button that should be next to "The Fist Day Of School" #Next you will look over your character's class order. Everyone has the same thing. #Edit under the chapter "before school". What did your character do comig to school, and did thay interact with other characters? Make some friends. #Pay attention to further directions as I will be directing the rest. Thank you for reading the directions. If you could, please score these directions on a ranking of 1-10 in the comments below ^ ^!!! Thank you!!! 'Class Order' First Period- Math Second Period- English (break time) Third Period-French Fourth Period-PE (lunch) Fifth Period-Science Sixth period- History 'Before School' Gemma and Ariana arrived in the empty classroom. "Oh my God, we're early." "Well, that's certainly a first..." "Maybe everyone else is late?" "Yeah, let's go with that. I'm taking this corner." Gemma walked definately and curled up in a chair in the corner of the room, narrowing her eyes at Ariana. "Well then." Ariana sat in the chair next to her, as Gemma somehow shrank into the corner further. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" "Everything." Gemma's narrowed stare returned to the door, "I wonder who's going to be next in..." She leant forward and tented her fingers. "Probably some colourful character... And Gemma? Try not to creep people out. Please?" She didn't respond, and kept her stare on the door once again. An almost silent groan escaped his throat when Cameo took notice of who he would be sharing a class with. His ears pulled back before he settled into a chair at the far back of the room, a chair or two away/behind the two girls. Without a word, he quickly set his feet on the table before leaning back with his hands behind his head. One eye opened lazily out of curiosity to what they were up to. Gemma didn't say a word. Her eyes watched Cameo as he entered and went to his spot. Her facial expression remained the same, and was one of contemplation. "Interesting." She muttered under her breath, Ariana had a strange look on her face, not having heard what she'd said. She looked over at Cameo, shrugged and quickly looked back at Gemma, as she had returned her stare to the door. Tesla was sick. Pretty unfortunate. While sick, Arsesys, his AI assistant, goes to school as his substitute. He looks almost a lot like Tesla. He waits at the school lot. A loud motorcycle pulled into the school parking lot. On the motorcycle were two female mithryles: one with a leather jacket and black cap and the other a hazelnut brown blue eyed girl who sat behind her sister, smiling at the campus awaiting her. "Don't embarass me, little sister."the gray mithryle growled to her sister, narrowing her illuminous hazel eyes at her. "I won't, I won't."her sister reassured her, smiling brightly. "....Okay then...goodbye..."she said when her sister got off, and she waved just as the motorcycle sped off. The blue eyed mithryle's name was Dolly, and her older sister (by exactly 10.3 seconds), the gray mithryle, was Hazel. Dolly floated over to her first classroom, slowly heading inside. She bobbed around inside, looking for somewhere to sit. all of a sudden a strange rainbow bird wearing a golden clock around his neck flew from the sky to outside the class room Neat he thought to him self the place is large anough to fly, around he walked in and tried to take a seat at the front of the class..., Dolly eyed the colorful bird before levatating over to him. "Hello, I'm Dolly!" she said brightly,"What is your name?. Originally, Ravoka was going to arrive in a helicopter but somehow, he fell out. However, he managed to grab a piece of metal before he fell out. Commence level 1 of Sonic Adventure 2, complete with truck and all. Put on this music and use your imagination. When Ravoka arrives, he has everybody out front looking at him. He just casually walks past them all as if nothing ever happened. Umm my names Hyparallel but you can call me Hypar says Hypar shyly (this was the first conversation he'd ever had without using timetravell). "Nice to meet you ^ ^!"Dolly smiled."I hope we can be friends."se said, going back to her seat. In a short distance, Lia watched the whole thing that happened to Ravoka. After facepalming, she continued her way to the school with her rollerskates. Upon entering the building, she found her way to her assigned classroom. Some mobians were already in their seat of choice, she could easily tell; so she went on ahead and sat in a random chair somewhat in front. Ravoka entered the room. Everybody was still looking at him from his grand entrance. He said "What? You guys never slid down a hill on a piece of metal with a truck chasing you?" as he picked a random desk and sat down. He ended up sitting next to Lia, completely unaware of it. Lia was just randomly doodling on her sketch pad but paused her work once she felt someone sit on the desk next to her. She then resumed drawing as if nothing happened, but stopped once again when she noticed Ravoka's hands. "Are those... spikes?" She finally asked, turning towards him. "Never seen someone with those before. The headmaster made you wear those for protection, didn't he?" Ravoka noticed Lia and replied "Yeah, they're spikes. I'm able to extract them into these sorta claw things, so they made me wear this. It's actually really annoying to wear." "Same goes with these." The green feline held up her wrist at the wolf, clearly showing the extra ring on top of her original wrist rings. "These things limit my weapon conjuring. Meaning I could only make some regular mallets and short, blunt daggers." She emphasized this by conjuring up the said dagger in front of Ravoka, then with a flick of her wrist, it disintegrated back into violet smoke that got sucked back into her hand. "I'm Lia by the way. Lia Sage." "Nice to meet you. Name's Ravoka. Ravoka Onueo." Ravoka looks at Lia for a short moment and then turns back. Dolly sat at her desk looking around, tapping her fingers softly on the desk. Ariana had now 'rested' her face on her desk, as Gemma continued eyeing the many people now arriving around them. Ariana had essentially given up trying to assess how Gemma was evaluating these various individuals. She caught sight of the person making a small dagger, but remaining silent and appearing as if she'd never seen it. Cameo's ears had perked when he'd noticed the dagger, causing him to sit up in his seat and get his feet off the table. He didn't stare for too long before doing a three sixty of the room. At least now he knew that he wasn't the only one sitting there with a hidden ability. What he started to wonder next was if he was the only one who didn't have them restricted. Period one is now starting! 'Period One: Math' 'Directions' #Click the "edit" button next to the "Period One:Math" section #The teacher has told the students (including your character) to take a seat since the class has now started. How does our character respond? I will be the teacher, Mr.Bonsfeild. I know the instructions aren't as detailed this time, so if you have any questions ask me in the comment below. 'Class' The teacher walked into the classroom as soon as the bell had rung to get to the first period class. His name, Mr.Bonsfeild, had already been written on the board. "Goodmorning class, everyone take a seat please."He quickly said, getting to all of his things. An orange mink wearing a leather jacket comes rushing through the door. "I was totally not late." The mink said. He walks to his seat... somewhere. Dolly hovered over to the back of the room and took a seat. Her ears swayed from right to left and she happily awaited the first lesson. Hypar grinned and awaited his first lesson this is going to be great he thought to himself. Ravoka was just like "Meh." and sat down. The orange mink glances at Dolly, and then turns the other direction. Dolly smiled. The orange mink smiles shyly. "Open your textbooks.."the techer said, pulling out lesson plans. The mink tries to find his textbook, but realizes that it is in his locker (if there are lockers). "Crap..." He whispered. Dolly turned to the mink, biting her lip. The teacher had his back turned from the class to the board shuffling through his things, and Dolly lifed her hand, slowly opening the cabinet soundlessly, an extra textbook coming out. She had been snooping around before class with nothing to do and saw them there while looking through his things. The textbook went across the floor before sliding next to the mink's seat. Dolly looked to the window, tapping her fingers gently on her desk. The mink looks at where the book was slid from, which was from Dolly. She smiles at her and grabs the textbook. Ravoka see's what just happened. He widens his eyes for a moment and then just accepts it silently. Dolly smiled back before turning back to the book. Cameo rubbed his eyes a bit, getting his book open but already started seeming a bit bored. He muttered something almost unhearable under his breath as he stared out the window. Like he was already having an idea that his plan was unbelievably stupid. Ariana and Gemma slowly opened their textbooks in front of them. Please don't be one of those teachers who makes everyone work out of a textbook the entire time... ''Ariana thought, she hoped not in vain and then gave one last quick glance at Gemma, who looked just as equally worried about that thought as she was. Ariana soon found her gaze daydreaming out the window, waiting to see what the instructions would be to snap her back into reality. Hypar opened his text book smiling he was eager to begin. Lia opened her textbook with a nonchalant expression. She wasn't that interested in academic subjects, but she still tries her best to ace or at the most pass each one. Ravoka took a deep breath and opened his textbook. Like Lia, he wasn't that interested in academic subjects, but he tries to as least get a pass on each subject. The mink opens hois textbook, wishing to thank Dolly later for helping him. '''The period later ands when the techer passes out a simple worksheet and the bell rings. The teacher sighs and open's the door, dismissing the students.' 'Period Two: English' 'Directions' #Click the "edit" button on the pencil next to the "Period Two: English" chapter. #Next you will write the way your character made his or her way to the second period classroom. Make sure they go to thier lockers to get a textbook for english. #Make your character interact with other characters; and of course don't be shy to interact with mine if you con't find anyone else! I know the directions are a little bit simple this time, but I hope they help. In the comment if you culd rank the directions on 0-10 ranking would be good. And also, will you still be needing directions, or would you like them to stay? 'English Class' Dolly walked through the hallway, coming to her locker. She opened it and looked at herself from a magnetic mirror, brushing her hair away from her face. Turns out, Ravoka had the locker next to Dolly. He grabbed his textbook and noticed Dolly next to him. He then leaned against his locker and said "You seem like a nice enough person to talk to. What's your name?" Dolly looked to Ravoka, hiding half of her face behind a textbook shyly. "I'm Dolly Brook...."she said, rememering how her sister told her not to embarass her,"U-um, I really must be going to class; but I will talk yo you later, bye!" she hurried of to her next class. Coincidently, the mink had a locker next to Ravoka. He grabs his textbook. He sees Ravoka and Dolly speaking, and thought it was a bad time to thank her, so he starts to walk off. Hypar opened his locker and smiled Time felt so good Real time! not the fake stuff in the timeless dimension he thought he starts flying around, I wish my life could be like this everyday he thought again then glided to his english class "weeee" he yelled. Dolly floated over to her English class, carrying her book. The mink slows down waiting for Dolly, hoping he could get the chance to talk to her. Dolly notices the mink, smiling to herself as she comes closer to him, getting back on her feet. "Hi." The mink smiles. "Hi."Dolly smiles back. "Thanks for helping me out last class. I really appreciate it. If it wasn't for you, I'd... probably get in a lot of trouble." The mink said. "You're welcome."she smiled,"I'm Dolly. What's your name?" "Ayrton." The mink, now named Ayrton, said. Category:School-based Roleplays Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join